Persons with certain disabilities may have difficulty moving from a reclining position in bed to an upright sitting position. Often, such patients are manually lifted to a sitting position by a nurse or care giver. Unfortunately, manually lifting or otherwise moving a patient can hurt the patient by causing bruises, tearing skin, etc. Beds that can be converted into chair-like configurations that can assist patients in moving from a reclining position to a sitting position for the purpose of achieving a standing or walking position have been developed. However, alternative more economical devices are still needed.